And Team Hebi Needs Management
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Prequel to Mission: Anger Management. And after that experience, Sasuke swears he will never step foot inside an Anger Management Class again…and that he needs to return home. To Kohona. Team Hebi…er, bonding. ONESHOT.


****

I really should've killed Karin.

Too bad I didn't.

I mean...HELLO EVERYONE! I DIDN'T JUST GIVE YOU SPOILERS...-chokes-

Er, anyways. You wonderful Karin-haters can have her.

Really, take her. She's all yours.

LOL.

Anyways, this is a "prequel" to _Mission: Anger Management_ and I got it done in like, um, thirty minutes because I am awesome and this one isn't as long as _Mission: Anger Management_.

I need rest.

And then comes a long sequel about Team Gai and their Anger Management Class.

_Because I never got to it in Mission: Anger Management._

Disclaimer: I own...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_And Team Hebi Needs Management_

How had he gotten himself into this situation again?

Oh, that's right.

_Juugo_ suggested that they go.

Sasuke could barely keep up with him-one moment, he was about ready to _kill kill kill_ and the next he was all about peace and getting along.

He was more screwed up then _Oroichmaru_.

"And how do you _feel_ about this sweetie?" The Anger Management Counselor, named Lavina, asked Karin, pushing her nice, pretty frames up her nose.

"IT MAKES ME MAD! SUIGETSU MAKES ME SO FRICKIN' MAD SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO RIP HIM INTO SHREDS!"

"Those are good _feelings_, sweetheart. Let them all out."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karin shouted, pounding her fist against the wall.

Sasuke blinked, calm on the outside, freaked on the inside.

"Good feelings? She's talking like she wants to kill me!" Suigetsu said.

"It's good for her to get out all her feelings of hatred," Lavina explained, pushing up her frames. 'They make her calmer so we can all talk properly."

_I am going to kill Juugo or Karin when we get out of this, _Sasuke thought angrily, arms folded.

"And what's bothering you?"

'Hnn."

'Hnn is not an answer. Talk. Let your teammates know how you _feel_," Lavina said.

What was with this girl and the word 'feel'?

"My older brother killed my clan. Now I'm going to revenge him. I feel hatred in my heart, and nothing else."

"You should try to except peace into your life," Lavina said, crossing the border and taking his hand. "Let calm, peaceful auras surround you and make you happy."

"Hnn."

"Let go of one syllable words and learn how to _communicate_…"

_I think I just met one of those hippies Kakashi always use to talk about_… Sasuke thought, sweatdropping.

"Accept love and belonging into your heart…learn how to talk to one another…and feel _loved_."

OK. This person is officially _insane…_

"I feel it…"

"Of course you do, sweetheart," Lavina said, smiling, grabbing Juugo's hand. "Now…_relax…"_

_Juugo. Will. Die, _Sasuke decided, eyebrow twitching.

Meanwhile, Karin was shouting about how much she hated Suigetsu for getting in between her and _'Sasuke-kun'_, while Suigetsu was staring at the scene that played out before his eyes.

_That's it…I'm leaving after this_. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _I'm surrounded by freaks of nature with problems…_

Too bad the session lasted for four more hours.

Which ended up with Suigetsu and Sasuke twitching, Karin mumbling, and Juugo talking to the sky, and praising inanimate objects.

Oh, and the counselor, Lavina, punched into a wall.

Dead.

* * *

"But, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun," Karin pleaded, latching onto his arm. "Why would you leave me? I'm SO much better then that Sakura chick…"

And she proceeded to shove her boobs in Sasuke's face.

_Nice._

Sasuke punched her.

HARD.

He normally had morals, but, when it came to Karin, he didn't. She deserved a big punch in the face.

"I'm going to go even more insane than I already am if I hang out with you three any more,' Sasuke said coolly. "SO I'm going to go home. Suigetsu, when you marry Karin, don't invite me. Juugo, if you die…I'm not coming to your funeral."

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO MARRY THAT BITCH/BASTARD!" Suigetsu and Karin argued.

"You fight like an old married couple…I'm leaving now."

And Sasuke jumped away from Team Hebi with mental scars he'll never be rid of.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**iF yOU rEVIEW yOU gET tO kILL KaRiN cAUSE tHAT sHE mUST dIE!!**

**Anyways. The ending was crappy, I'll probably replace it in a rew days.**

**But Karin would totally do the whole 'Look-its-my-boobs-and-i'm-putting-them-in-your-face-sasuke-kun-don't-you-love-me' thing. Don't say she wouldn't. You know she would. DO NOT DENY THE UNDENIABLE TRUTH! IT IS SCREAMING AT YOU! KARIN'S A SLUT!**

**-coughs- Er, anyways.**

**No flames.**

**('cept if u want to flame karin...L. O. FRICKING. L.)**

**Just a nice review.**

**And I'll give you a cookie and a Karin to kill creatively.**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -breath- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**OK, i forgot to take my anti -i'm going-to-take-over-the-world' pill today.**

**SO SUE ME.**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


End file.
